


88. Money in Duffel Bags

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Raven is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya might not admit it, but this time Raven might have saved their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	88. Money in Duffel Bags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



"Next time, try _not_ blowing up the building while we're still inside it." Anya decided they hadn't been followed and let the blinds fall back as she stepped away from the window. She was tired and dirty, and it felt like she was going to have bruises all over her body. All she wanted to do was fall down into bed and sleep for days.

Raven looked up at her from the couch with a grin that matched her own dirty and bruised face. "And what would be the fun in that? You said I had to think of a plan quick, didn't you? Well, I did, and not only did I get us both out of there unseen, but I also got the money out." She patted the duffel bag she had open on her stomach. The other was used as a pillow. "There's no need to shower me in praise, I already know how awesome I am."

Anya sighed and stretched as she made her way across the room. "Yes, your brain is certainly one of a kind. I'm certain there were plenty of other plans that would have invited us getting out of there without the cops seeing us, though, without us almost getting blown to bits by your improved bomb."

"Maybe." Raven shrugged and added guiltlessly, "But where would be the fun in that?"

"You're too reckless," Anya muttered as she bent down and pressed her lips against Raven's. She could clearly feel Raven's smile, but rather than keep arguing the point Anya decided it was best to stay silent.

They had gotten out with only minor wounds, and as far as either was aware they had been unseen, and they had the money. The plan had actually gone better than expected, if Anya was honest. She would never tell Raven that, of course, since Raven was far too aware already, but the results would have been far worse if not for her quick thinking. Anya would let her gloat this once.

"Why don't we go to the bathroom and get cleaned up?" she asked, her lips brushing past Raven's as she formed each word.

Raven's eyes sparkled and she held out her arms. "I thought you'd never ask. You have to carry me though, because I am _so_ tired after running around and saving both our asses."

Anya raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Without hesitation she bent down and hefted Raven over her shoulder, ignoring her protests. As she walked to the bathroom she was the one grinning.


End file.
